Elsa's Snowflake
by DelOrigin
Summary: Takes place after the great thaw. When Elsa realises she has feelings for Anna. And Anna has some ideas too.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another chilly afternoon in Arendelle. Queen elsa was attending to her meetings and then there's Anna. Anna has been spending her time getting into trouble, like always.

"Anna! You get back here right now young lady!" Anna ran away from the royal kitchen. Arms and mouth stuffed with cookies. Gerda, ran after her.

Anna ran into her room and locked the door. She sat down on her bed, out of breath. She layed down on her back and sighed. "Anna! Get out her right now!" Yelled Gerda, pounding on her door. Anna jumped up "Make me!" She yelled playfully. "I'll get your sister!" Gerda said angrily. "Go ahead" said Anna. 'She could use some time away from her royal duties' Anna thought.

Anna sat in her room quietly, eating her stolen chocolate cookies. She stuffed her face with them and looked down. There was only a few left. "I better save some of these for elsa" Anna said quietly to herself. She set the rest of the cookies on her table. Just then. She heard her and her sisters signature knock. 'Knock knock knockknock knock'. Anna ran up to her door and unlocked it, swung it open, and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

Elsa was shocked by her sisters excitement. But she gladly excepted the hug. "Are you getting into trouble , Anna?" She said quietly. Elsa pulled away to look her sister in the eyes. "Maybe..." Anna said with a guilty look on her face, trying to hide her face. "You can't keep stealing from the kitchens Anna. Our servants are nothing but good to us and all you do is cause trouble" Elsa said lifting Anna's chin so they made eye contact.

"Ok?" Elsa asked. "Ok" Anna said staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "But look on the bright side!" Anna jumped up and down "I saved you some chocolate cookies!". Anna ran to her table and brought a cookie to Elsa. Elsa took the cookie from Anna "Chocolate. I should have known" she smirked at Anna. She took a bite of the cookie "Your just lucky I love chocolate" she told Anna.

Then the two sisters sat together in peace and ate the cookies together.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was sitting up strait in her chair as the duke of the southern isles was trying to convince the queen to except trade with the southern isles once again. "I said no! I'm done with this, the answer is no! Prince Hans has caused enough trouble and who knows what the rest of your kingdom is like! I've had enough!" she was very irritated by the duke. She jumped out of her chair and pointed at the door. "Leave" she tried to say calmly. "But your majes..." Elsa cut him off "Leave!".  
The duke left the room and Elsa dropped down into her chair. She pinched the bridge of her nose and massaged it. 'Stupid Southern Isles' she thought. 'If only Anna was here. She would make everything better' Elsa had a warm feeling in her chest at the thought of Anna. She began to blush. 'No no no. I can't think like this. She's your sister!' Elsa shook her head.  
Elsa calmed down. She left the meeting room and left to go to her room. She walked around the corner and then Anna, running full speed ran into her knocking the queen on her bottom and Anna falling on top of her with an "Oof!"  
"Sorry Elsa!" Anna said with a hint of worry in her voice "Are you ok!? Did you hit your head!?" Elsa took a moment to realize what just happened. "Yah, I'm fine" she finally said after a moment she tried to get up but Anna was still on top of her. "Can I get you anything?" Anna said with concern. "Yah, you can get your big butt off me!" Elsa giggled.  
Anna got off of Elsa and helped her up.

"Is it really that big?" she said trying to look at it. "Yah! It's huge!" Elsa joked around but then realized Anna took it seriously. Anna was pouting "Oh" she said sadly. "Oh no Anna! I was just kidding. You have a perfect butt!" Elsa tried to cheer Anna up, but then realized what she had just said. "Not that I was looking at it!.. or attracted to it!... Um, just... Never mind..." Elsa blushed.

Anna smirked at Elsa. "Ok. Maybe my but is ok. But it's nothing compared to yours!" Anna jumped behind Elsa and smacked her ass. "Anna!" Elsa screamed at her as she ran down the hall. Elsa just stood there. Flustered that Anna just smacked her behind. 'Enough' she thought 'She's your sister' Elsa shook it off and walked into her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna slowly walked down the hallway. The halls lit up by the nights bright moon. She quietly walks up to Elsa's study. Just as she was about to knock she remembered Elsa saying that she would never shut her out again. So she quietly opened up the door.

"Elsa?" She said peeking her head in. Elsa looked up from her desk "Come in Anna" Elsa smiled at the sight if her sister. "Elsa, it's nearly midnight. You need to sleep" Anna said, her voice stern. "I can't Anna. I have so many papers to sign" She said signing a treaty to except trade with a distant kingdom, Corona. Anna walked up to Elsa's desk and sat in the chair next to it. She placed her elbow on the desk and rested her head in her hand.

"Then I'm not sleeping until you do" Anna said staring at her sister, who looked focused. "Anna, go to bed" she looked up at her sister and focused in on those beautiful teal eyes. Anna got up and walked over to her sister and started playing with her hair which was currently down. "Not until you do" she said stubbornly. Elsa signed one last paper. "Fine," she sighed "only because you need your sleep".

Elsa got up from her chair. "Yay!" Anna chirped. Elsa rolled her eyes just as Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the study. "Anna slow down!" Elsa giggled. Anna opened up Elsa's door and pulled her inside. Elsa walked up to her wardrobe and pulled out a ice blue silk nightgown. "Umm... I need to..." Elsa stuttered but then Anna cut her off before she could finish.

"Oh! Sorry!" Anna's face started to heat up with embarrassment, and stepped outside the room.

Anna ran back to her room quickly and changed into a light green nightgown. Then she got and idea. She ran to the kitchen and got two cups of hot chocolate for her and Elsa and ran back. Luckily. Anna didn't spill anything, and she was going to swing the door open but decided to knock first. 'Knock knock knockknock knock'. "Elsa?" Anna said through the door. "Come in" Elsa said. Anna walked in and saw Elsa sitting on the edge of her bed. 'Wow' Anna thought in shock. 'Elsa looks stunning'.

Though it was just a nightgown it brought out Elsa's curves. Tugging in just the right places. "Anna?" Elsa blushed. "Oh! Sorry!" Anna got red, embarrassed. "Umm... I.. I brought you some hot chocolate". She walked up to Elsa and handed her the mug. "Thank you!" Elsa smiled at her sister. Elsa and Anna sat in silence as they sipped there hot chocolate together.

Anna took Elsa's mug once she was finished and set them on the table. She walked back to her sister, taking her into a hug. "I like spending time with you Elsa" Anna said into the crook of Elsa's neck. "Me too" Elsa sighed. They pulled away from each other. "It's getting late Anna. You should go to bed" Elsa said placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. Elsa, feeling confident stepped forward and gave Anna a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Anna" she whispered. Shocked, Anna replied quietly. "Goodnight Elsa". Elsa laid down in her bed and quickly dozed off. While Anna was laying in bed thinking about what just happened. 'Did she really kiss me?!' Anna thought. 'I want to kiss those soft lips' Anna wanted to punch herself. 'What are you thinking!? She's your sister!'

Anna soon fell asleep with Elsa in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna woke up to the sun shining right on her face. "Turn off the lights" Anna mumbled into her pillow. After a moment she realized it was morning. She wiped the drool off her face and got off the bed. She walked up to her mirror. Her hair was a ratted mess. Pieces sticking out everywhere. "Uhhggg!" Anna groaned and grabbed her hair brush. It took her a solid 10 minutes to get through the mess and she braided her hair into her normal braided pigtails.

She headed down to the dining room for breakfast. Elsa was already eating her pancakes and Anna went and took her seat next to Elsa. "Well it's about time sleepy head" Elsa giggled at Anna. "Oh shush" Anna said back. Gerda brought a plate to Anna and set it down in front of Anna. "Here Princess, your favorite" Gerda said. "Thank you! I love chocolate chip pancakes!" Anna exclaimed and jumped up and hugged Gerda.

Anna immediately dug in. "Jeez Anna. Slow down. Your gonna get sick" Elsa laughed. Anna looked up at Elsa with her cheeks stuffed. 'Gosh she's adorable' Elsa thought. She finally got Anna to slow down and they ate together until both if them where done. "So Elsa! What do you have going on today?" Anna said while they were walking down the hall together. "Umm.. I think I'm pretty much free today. Do you wanna go Ice skating?" Anna looked quite worried. "You know I can't Ice skate". Elsa just giggled "Im gonna help you silly".

The sisters walked to the throne room. Elsa stomped her foot and the ground turned to ice. With a flick of her hand, Anna now had ice skates made if ice. Elsa pulled Anna and she stumbled forward. "I'm not so sure about this Elsa" said Anna while she tried to keep balance. "It's ok Anna" Elsa said while holding both Anna's hands "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it would be fun". Anna blushed "Ok. I'll try again". Elsa showed Anna the basics.

After a while, Anna could go all by herself. "Look how fast I'm going Elsa!" Anna said with excitement. She started going faster and faster. "Slow down Anna!" Anna was coming straight towards Elsa. "How do you stop!?" Anna yelled just as she ran into Elsa. Knocking them both on the ground. "I'm so sorry Elsa! Are you hurt!?". Elsa looked up at Anna and burst out with laughter.

"That was fun!" Elsa giggled. "I just knocked you down and possibly gave you a concussion and you laugh?" Anna said with concern. Anna repositioned herself. She was now straddling Elsa's hips. Elsa just kept laughing but then realized how Anna was sitting. The two sisters looked into each others eyes. Elsa started to blush. Anna leaned down so her and Elsa's foreheads where touching. Elsa tilted her head back allowing Anna more access. Anna brought her face down a little more and there lips touched for the first time. Elsa moaned and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. 'Her lips are so smooth and soft' Elsa moaned again as Anna pulled away.

The sisters stared at each other. Both out of breath from there kiss. "Umm... " Anna started to panic. "I... I'm so..' Anna was cut off by Elsa placing her finger on her lips. "It's ok Anna. I've wanted that for a long time". Elsa replaced her finger with her lips once again. The sisters spent the rest of the day with each other. Stealing a few kisses too. Neither of them upset with there decision.


	5. Chapter 5

'Elsa looked up and saw her sister. Frozen. Solid. Dead. 'Anna!' She screamed. She tried everything she could but it didn't work. Her sister was dead because of her.'  
"Anna!" Elsa screamed. She jumped up in her bed. Breathing heavy and sweating. Elsa's door swung open and Anna ran in. "Elsa what's wrong!?" Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her. "Nothing" Elsa said "just a bad dream" she was still heaving. "Do you want to talk about it?" Anna said with concern.  
"I... I ... I didn't save you and you were frozen and dead and I tried Anna! I tried to save you!" Elsa finally managed to get out. She was bawling into Anna's chest while she rubbed soothing circles on Elsa's back. "It's ok Elsa. I'm still here. My hearts still beating" Anna said soothingly "Listen". Elsa listened to Anna's heart. It calmed her quickly. "Thank you Anna" Elsa mumbled into Anna's chest. "Anything for you Elsa. I love you" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear. "I love you too" Elsa whispered.  
Elsa pulled her head away from Anna's chest and placed a kiss on her lips. Anna pushed Elsa onto her back and straddles her hips. Anna kissed Elsa even harder and tried to deepen the kiss. She ran the tip of her tongue across Elsa's lower lip. Elsa gladly excepted her request. Anna dominated the kiss and took over Elsa's mouth. Exploring the the inside.  
"Anna" Elsa said out of breath "We not tonight". Anna sat up and looking into those blue eyes. "Ok" she looked upset. "Can I stay here tonight?". "Sure" Elsa said with a smile. Anna crawled under the covers and the sisters fell asleep together


End file.
